


A Distant Love

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Epistolary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: ways you said I love you, in a letterBaz writes a letter to Simon, telling him how he feels.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	A Distant Love

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on July 28, 2020_

_My dearest Snow,_

There are a million things I could say to describe the way I feel about you, countless number of ways I could order words to tell you how much you mean to me. I could spend hours describing the way my heart skips a beat when I receive one of your letters in the mail or the way that they leave me smiling like a fool for hours afterward.

I could spend days trying to tell you how much these letters have changed my life by giving me hope and a sense that there is a place where I belong in the world, even if it’s somewhere far away from where I am now. My entire world shifted the moment I read your first letter, and it has continued to change in the months since that day.

I could fill pages and pages telling you how much my life has changed and how much I owe to you and these letters, but really, I only need one page, three words, and eight letters to do all of this:

_I love you._

I love you, Simon Snow, and I hope that there will one day come a time when we can finally meet so that I can tell this to you in person.

For now, though, I sit here awaiting your response and dreaming of a day when I can see your face and hold it in my hands. I hope that that day will come soon, but I would wait forever for you.

_Yours always,_

T. Basilton Grimm-Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
